You Are My Future
by KittyKeenie
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the woods, she was destroyed. Months later, she is trying to recreate herself, but cant help the emptiness she feels at the loss of the Cullens. However, one Cullen stayed behind and is determined to keep her safe and redeem himself for the events of her birthday. Can he help keep the pieces of Bella from falling again?


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fan fiction and also the first time I've let anyone read a story I've written. Testing the waters with a chapter and I will decide whether to continue on after I see how terrible the feedback is :P**

**This is going to be a Jasper/Bella story. Takes place a few months after Bella's birthday, but she never turns to Jacob for comfort, thus no wolf pack planned for at least the first few chapters of the story. Let me know what you think!**

**(I own nothing but my fantasies!)  
**

Months had past since the day Edward left me on the forest floor. Months since he removed himself and the Cullens from my life. At first I could barely function enough to open my eyes, let alone move on with my life, but slowly I manage to put myself back together. Although the pieces were now so fragile, they threatened to fall to the ground again at any moment. I shuddered at the thought of trying to pick them up again, as I pulled my truck into a free space outside Port Angeles' only nightclub. I attempted to push these thoughts to the back of my mind as I stepped out and adjusted my outfit.I had gone out of my comfort zone and decided on a deep red dress (anything but blue), that fell to about mid thigh and tied around my neck, leaving a large portion of my back exposed and paired it with knee high boots with a small enough heel that I would, hopefully, not break my neck. I'd faced the wrath of a curling iron earlier that night in an attempt to create ringlets in my deep brown hair, though with my lack of skills in that department, I only managed to give it a wavey look. It was passable, at least.

I wasn't feeling particularly confident as I walked toward the club entrance. It was so far from my usual clothing choices, but I guess that was the point. I wanted to be a new Bella. I wanted to distance myself from the girl who wasn't enough for the man she loved. I _needed_ to become a new Bella – one who could be considered worth it. Jasper had told me I was worth it once, when we were stuck in the hotel room in Phoenix. It was too bad Edward didn't share that same opinion when I trusted him with my heart. I looked up at the burly bouncer as I reached the doors. He looked me up and down appreciatively before his eyes settled on my face and his expression turned to doubt. "You got some ID, little lady." He held out a meaty hand and raised an eyebrow as I rummaged through my purse, finally fishing out the small piece of plastic with my name, photo and a date of birth 3 years earlier than the one found on my birth certificate. It had arrived in the mail a few weeks after the Cullen's left – an apparently late birthday present from Emmett. I can only imagine the plans he had in mind when he decided to make me legal. I held my breath as the bouncer flicked the light of his torch over my ID, though as he handed it back to me and opened the door, it occurred to me that I shouldn't have worried. With the Cullen's resources, Emmett would only get the best.

I couldn't believe I had convinced myself to come to a nightclub. God, what the hell was I thinking! There were so many bodies surrounding me, I barely managed to get through to the bar. There were a few stools free so I quickly took one and looked out at my surroundings. People were writhing against each other on the dance floor, moving to the beat (though some looked as if they had less coordination than even me). Some groups sat around high tables with various types of drinks in front of them, and others were moving through the small club on their way to either the bathrooms, bar or previously mentioned dance floor or tables. I accidentally made eye contact with a guy sitting at the table closest to me and smiled politely before looking down. When I raised my eyes again, he returned my smile before leaning in to say something to his friends and heading towards me. Oh no! I wasn't ready to attempt conversation with a stranger yet! I had barely started talking to Charlie again. There was nothing I could do now. This particular stranger was now leaning against the bar at my side. "Hi, I haven't seen you in here before, I'm Vick." He held out his hand for mine and I gave it to him as I took in his features. He was tall, and looked as if he spent a lot of time at the gym. He was sporting some designer stubble and carefully styled 'messy' black hair. His blue eyes were bright and eager, as he brushed his lips across my knuckles. All in all, he was an attractive man – but I felt nothing. The same nothing I had felt since my second family had left. Damn vampires and their perfect appearances had ruined me for the human population. "What should I call you?" He asked as I gently pulled my hand back into my lap. "Bella. You should call me Bella." I tried to keep the nervous shake from my voice. It wasn't his fault that I couldn't socialize like a normal person anymore. It was no one's fault – I was just brittle. "Well, Bella, can I buy you a drink? I'd ask you to dance, but I don't want you to run away before I get the chance to make a good impression." He threw me an encouraging smile and I found myself nodding. This Vick guy was trying his best not to make me uncomfortable and I wanted to show him some effort as well. Maybe a drink would stop the urge to do just as he suggested and run away back to my bedroom and the solitude that had been my comfort for so long. Vick must have ordered my drink as I contemplated this, because the next think I knew, he was placing a glass of red liquid in my hand. It tasted like strawberries, with the bitterness of some sort of alcohol. "Thank you, Vick. I like this one!" I smiled my appreciation as I took another taste of the fruity drink in my hand. He carried on talking to me, telling me about some of the things he had witnessed take place on his previous visits to this club. I laughed at the stories of men getting dragged out by their girlfriends when they got too friendly with other females. It was something Emmett had mentioned Rosalie doing on numerous occasions when human girls got too close. I was starting to feel hazy and glanced down at the glass in my hand. I was only half way through the drink. Even as such an inexperienced drinker, I thought it would take me more than this to feel so dizzy. Vick was still talking to me and had moved his hand to my knee. I needed to go home. "Uh, Vick, its been really great meeting you, but I think I should be getting home now." I stumbled as I slid off my stool, and was saved from getting better acquainted with the floor by a hand wrapping around my waist. "Easy there. Don't worry, baby. I'll help you make it outside." Something in his voice had changed since he'd started talking to me, but with the way this drink had effected me, I figured it was just my mind messing with me. I let him lead me toward the front door, and was almost at my truck before I realized I couldn't actually drive it home tonight. Ugh, I was going to have to waste money on a cab. I pulled out my cell but couldn't see the screen clearly, let alone make my fingers glide over the buttons. "Vick… I need… a cab." I managed to form the words, even though I could hardly feel my lips. Something wasn't right, but thoughts seemed to escape from me before I could grasp them. "Don't worry, Bella babe, I'll take care of you. We're going this way." I wanted to say no and pull myself away, but I was so tired and weak now. The next thing I recognized was the feeling of cold stone against my bare there were hands on me, touching my thighs, my breasts – they were everywhere. Somewhere in my mind I registered what was happening and tried to get my body to fight back. "Nooo…." It took all of my concentration to raise my hand to what I figured was a face, and dig my nails into the flesh. "Argh! Bitch!" I felt burning at the back of my head as it was jerked to the side, "You stupid little tease. You'll pay for that." A hand was sliding up between my thighs and I begged my body to work with me. It was useless. "I'll make this hurt." He whispered in my ear and I prepared to sink into the darkness that was clouding my mind. Anywhere was better than this. Suddenly, the hand was gone and the body holding my own up was no longer against me. Of course this meant that I was very quickly landing uselessly on the ground, but even in this state, I knew this was a good thing. The last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness was a terrifying growl.

* * *

**Sorry it's not that long. Like I said, testing the waters. :)**


End file.
